Sweets for my sweet
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: A little one shot I did for valentines day! A box of chocolates for Tails leads to some rather suprising results. Tails and Amy.


Yep another Valentines day fic for my other favourite couple Tails and Amy. I do not own any of the characters here. I know my spelling can be bad some times but I try . . . Dyslexia really is a pain.

Sweets for my Sweet.

As ever Tails was working industriously on improving the Tornado, he was so absorbed in his work that he didn't even notice as a near by door opened, a figure crept in, went over to his work bench put something down there and crept back out again.

Tails moved away from the Tornado, he went towards his work bench still lost in thought, he needed a spanner to alter that nut and then . . . Tails blinked twice, he had reached out to pick up the spanner but when he looked down at what he held in his hands it was most certainly not a spanner.

It was a simple white box, tie with a ribbon, there was a card attached to the front of the box with his name written on it.

Tails stood for a few moments just staring at the box, wondering what it was and were it had come from? He knew it hadn't been there this morning when he started work on the Tornado . . .

He put the box back down on the work bench, Tails detached the card from the box, he opened the white envelope, he drew out the card, it was also completely black on the outside, so he opened it and read the message inside out to himself. "To Tails. This is a little gift from me you, I made all of the chocolates you will find in the box by myself, sweets for my sweet one, happy Valentines day Tails. All of my love, your secret admirer."

Tails blushed a deep shade of red, the young fox had never had a valentine before and he certainly hadn't expected his first one to be so romantic, the question was, who was it from?

Shaking that question aside for now, Tails very gently, untied the ribbon from the box, he placed it to one side on the work bench, then he opened the box of Chocolates, his blue eyes went wide, there were rows and rows of them, there had to be about fifty. "Oh my . . . All of this for me . . ." He said softly to himself.

Slowly Tails fished out one of the Chocolates, he popped it into his mouth and ate it. The blue eyes widened again, it was lovely and his favourite orange cream . . . he couldn't remember telling any one that he liked that kind of chocolate.

At that moment Sonic came running in as he did most days to cheque on Tails, he smiled widely at his oldest friend. "Hey Tails!"

"Oh hello Sonic . . . ." Tails answered in a distracted tone.

Sonic noticed, he looked closer at his friend, Tails looked a little flushed and quiet flustered. "Are you okay little buddy?" Sonic asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine . . . it's just that . . . well . . ." Tails blushed bright red, he stopped talking for a moment then took a deep breath before he managed to speak again. "I got my very first valentine." He gestured down to the sweets on the work bench.

Sonic came over, he looked down at the chocolates and then beamed at Tails. "Oh wow a box of hand made chocolates! Have you got any idea who sent you them?"

Tails shook his head and Sonic smiled at him widely. "Looks like you have a mystery to solve!"

"I most certainly do, but I have absolutely no idea were I should start . . ." Tails said a little dejectedly.

"There has to be a clue . . . you are just not seeing it. . . lets start with, wrapping, did it come wrapped in something?"

"The only thing other then the note and box was the ribbon . . ." Tails said gesturing to the side and not really looking at it.

Sonic leant past him and picked the ribbon up, he pulled it across to were he stood, Sonic gazed down at the ribbon and his eyes widened. "The ribbon from the box is pink . . ."

Tails stared down at the ribbon in Sonic's hands. "Pink . . ." He said softly.

For a moment both of them stared at the ribbon, suddenly Tails and Sonic looked at each other and said at the same time. "Amy!"

"Oh boy, no way . . . it's just not possible . . .I mean she has always love you. . ." Tails said slowly.

Sonic folded his arms. "Well let me tell you, I most certainly did not get a box of hand made chocolates from Amy, not even once . . . in fact I didn't get anything this year at all."

Tails stared at Sonic struck completely dumb for a moment by his friends frank confession and then spoke. "What should I do Sonic . . . ?"

"Well the first question would have to be, do you love Amy?"

Tails blushed bright red but answered any way. "Yes I do love her, but Amy has always been so focused on you."

"Well evidently Amy is not focusing on me any more, I must say that I am pleased if you like her and she likes you. . . As for what to do?" Sonic looked at Tails thoughtfully for a moment, his eyes went to the Tornado, then to Tails and he smiled slowly. "Why don't you fly over there in the Tornado and sweep Amy off of her feat?"

"That's a great idea . . . oh wait I haven't got anything to give her . . . after a lovely gift like that I can't just turn up empty handed."

As Tails finished talking Sonic shot out of the hanger door, he came running back in with a bunch of wild flowers and handed them across to Tails. "Here this should do!"

Tails took the flowers from Sonic. "Thanks Sonic."

"Your most welcome, now get going!"

Tails grinned at Sonic only the way some one in love could, he hopped up into the tornado and carefully put the flowers in the cockpit with him. Sonic waved Tails off, as he flew away towards Amy and then left the hanger smiling to himself.

The young fox carefully piloted the Tornado, towards were Amy lived, when he got close he landed the plane on a stretch of open grass. The people who lived near to Amy were fortunately use to seeing Tails's plane so they didn't make a big fuss over its appearance.

Making sure to be carefully with the flowers Tails got out of the Tornado, he walked over to Amy's house, quickly he made sure he wasn't to much of a mess, quickly Tails hid the bunch of flowers behind his back, he then raised the other hand and knocked on the door.

A few moments later Amy opened the door and when she saw Tails there she beamed at him. "Hey Tails. What are you doing here?"

Tails smiled back, he drew the flowers out from behind his back and held them out to Amy. "These are for you, happy valentines day Amy."

Amy's green eyes went wide, she gently took the flowers from Tails. "Oh Tails! There lovely, thank you so much!"

"And thank you for all of those hand made chocolates." He said to her softly.

Amy blushed a deep red when Tails thanked her for the chocolates. "How did you guess?"

"Well I had a little bit of help from Sonic, he was the one who spotted the pink ribbon, and it could really only be you that would use pink. Thank you Amy but why me?"

Amy leant forward, softly she kissed Tails on the lips, his blue eyes went wide, slowly he kissed her back and after a short moment they parted from the kiss. "Why don't you come in, we could spend the rest of the day together, I could make us dinner later."

Tails blinked at Amy surprised for a moment. "Wait you mean like a date? As a couple?"

Amy nodded. "Yes . . . that is if you'd like too . . ." She said softly gazing up at Tails shyly.

Tails smiled down at her. "I'd love to, as long as you are sure you wouldn't prefer this to be with Sonic?"

Amy took Tail's hand in hers. "I don't care about Sonic any more. . . I only care about you, you daft fox." She pulled Tails inside her house and slammed the door shut behind him.

Tails gazed down at Amy, he took the flowers from her and placed them on a near by windowsill, he took both her hands in his. "I've always loved you Amy, so lets set a date, not just for today but for many more days to come."

"Are you saying you want to go out with me Tails?" Tails nodded and she spoke again. "You want me to be your girlfriend?" Amy asked shocked, he nodded again and then spoke. "So what do you say will you go out with me?"

"Yes Tails of cause." Amy said happily, she hugged Tails hard, he held her close for a few moments.

Slowly he tilted her chin up, they smiled at each other, then slowly they kissed again, gently and lovingly. They parted after a while, Amy picked up the flowers from the windowsill and takeing Tails's hand she drew him further into the house. She was smiling widely to herself, she would have to remember to make Tails chocolates next year and the year after that and all the years after.


End file.
